Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-328864 discloses the following structure. A panel-positioning jig having a coaxial locating pin is attached to an upper support of a radiator core. The coaxial locating pin is set to a first position, where a hood is positioned. Subsequently, the coaxial locating pin is moved to a second position, where a fender is positioned.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-329631 discloses the following structure. An upper clip provided at the bottom of each of headlights is made to engage with a lower clip provided at the top of a fascia of a front bumper, whereby the size of gaps between the front bumper and the headlights are made uniform.
In the structure disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-328864, the coaxial locating pin is movably provided on the panel-positioning jig. Therefore, the position accuracy of the coaxial locating pin relative to the panel-positioning jig may be reduced. Consequently, the position accuracy of the hood and the fender that are positioned with the coaxial locating pin may also be affected.
In the structure disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-329631, the headlights and the front bumper are positioned relative to each other, whereby the size of the gaps produced therebetween are made uniform. However, the headlights and the front bumper are not positioned relative to the body. Therefore, the size of the gaps produced between the headlights or the front bumper and a hood provided adjacent thereto may be nonuniform, deteriorating the beauty of appearance.